Night Word Characters Questions
by Its-Keanna-Babe
Summary: Any Question can be asked to any Night World character. Please review and leave questions! Rated T for language, and because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Ask any Night World character a question and you will get your answer!**

**These first ones are my own, so please review if you want yours included.**

**Thanks. Its-Keanna-Babe x x **

Keanna: James- did you always know you were destined for Poppy?

James- Um, no. But I always knew she loved me.

Poppy: Really?

James: Yeah. I liked you, obviously, but I didn't know we were soul mates. I didn't want to believe it.

Keanna: Mark- are you and Jade soul mates or not?

Mark: Well, we think we are. But no one else does.

Jade: It's okay, Markie... we know.

Keanna: Blaise- why did you start putting spells on boys?

Blaise: no comment.

Thea: She fancied a jock –snickers-

Blaise: shut up.

Keanna: all right- what other character would you spend a night with, no string attached?

James: Gillian. She reminds me of Poppy.

Poppy: Um, Ash. But only because he's hot.

Mare: I rather like Quinn. But don't tell Ash.

Ash: I'm right _here._ Of course I heard. If you like Quinn, I'll go for Rashel.

Blaise: It has to be Eric. Sorry, Thea.

Thea: ?

Eric: *smiles*

Kestrel: Well, I liked Jeremy before he died.

Mark: Jez.

Jade: Iliana.

Mark: ??

Jade: You never said it had to be a guy.

Rowan: I like Thierry.

Gillian: Gary.

David: Thea. She's just like Gillian. Well... sort of.

Quinn: I was going to say Jez!

Rashel: Um, Delos.

Hannah: Keirlan.

Thierry: Hana.

Hannah: I'm Hana!

Thierry: She was different. It still counts.

Jez: James.

Morgead: What?

Jez: He's nice.

Morgead: Keller.

*Jez glares*

Maggie: Mark. He's sweet.

Delos: I can be sweet.

Maggie: Uh, huh.

Delos: I liked Sylvia.

*Maggie frowns*

Keller: Galen.

Galen: Keller.

**You can't do that!**

Keller: Fine. Brett.

Galen: I thought you hated him?

Keller: He's alright.

Galen: Well, Winnie was funny.

Iliana: Galen. *stares at him lovingly*

Eric: You missed me! I liked Raven.

Poppy, Mare and Blaise: Nobody chose us!

Ash: I'll take... Hmm, Blaise.

Mare: You just wait until we get home.

*Ash starts to panic.*


	2. Chapter 2

Keanna: James- are you secretly a werewolf like everyone thinks?

James: My parents are Lamia, so I would guess I would be too.

Poppy: I've sucked his blood. Trust me, he's one of us.

Keanna: Mare, have you ever been unfaithful to Ash?

Ash: Course she hasn't. Look at me.

Mare: Um.

Ash: Mare?

Mare: Well, while you were gone I might of snogged Todd.

Mark: And flirted with Vic.

Ash: That's disgusting. *Walks of stage*

Mare: *chuckles* I was just kidding. Getting him back.

Keanna: Be honest- who thinks Eric and Galen are really annoying:

Blaise: Eric. He's a baby.

Iliana: Galen. I mean, he chose Keller over me. That's just wrong. Love you, Keller

Keanna: Jez- What's Morgead like?

Jez: He farts. He leaves hair in the shower. He's about as romantic as a rubber duck.

Morgead: Love you, too, Jezebel.

Jez: Don't call me that, Morgy-

Keanna: We've heard this a thousand times! Shut up.

Keanna: Mare- Will you become a vampire and do the right thing by Ash? If not, give him to me. I'll treat him right.

Mare: Can't you tell? I am a vampire. Aren't I beautiful? I'm meant to be pretty.

Keanna: Uh, huh.

Mare: I'm telling Ash on you.

Keanna: I just spoke to him. We're having dinner on Saturday. Ha.

Mare: *Runs of stage screaming "ASH!"

Keanna: Who do you hate in the house?

Iliana: Galen. I love Keller, but he's a pain in the neck.

James: Ash. He tried it on with Poppy!

Poppy: Morgead. No offense.

Morgead: None taken. I was going to say you anyway.

Jez: Iliana. How dare she be as pretty as me???


	3. Chapter 3

**Keanna: What was your first impressions of Jez?**

Morgead: A red haired angel that had literally just fallen out of the sky onto my head.

Claire: An over pretty, over confident bitch.

Raven: Vulnerable.

Jez: ?

Thistle: Loved her!

Thierry: Shit, that's a lot of blood.

Hannah: Sweet, and brave.

**Keanna: If not for your human soul mates, would you be a day breaker?**

Quinn: Hell no.

Ash: Agreeing.

James: Yeah. I would still be a day breaker.

*Ash and Quinn stare at him as if he's crazy.*

Delos: No.

Thea: When I found out about it, yes, of course.

Gillian: No, because I wouldn't have known I was a witch.

Thierry: I founded day break because of Hana. So, no.

Morgead: No.

**You don't count! Jez is half vampire.**

Morgead: And half ver- human.

**Keanna: Do you wish your soul mate was someone else?**

Ash: Pamela Anderson. Ouch. I was just kidding.

Quinn: That bird off twilight. Which one was it? Um... the blonde bimbo.

Rashel: ROSALIE??

Quinn: Yeah. Her.

Mare: The first man on the moon. If not, Brad Pitt.

Rashel: Anyone who knows Kung fu.

Hannah: Johnny Depp. *Swoons.*

Thierry: Katherine Jenkins.

Hannah: Are you kidding me?

Thierry: Her music speaks to me.

Ash: That's not all that speaks to me about her.

**Keanna: Vampire or Shape shifter?**

Keller and Galen: Shape shifter.

Ash, Quinn, James and Poppy, Jez and Morgead and Delos: Vampire. Obviously.

Gillian, Thea and Blaise: Witch.

**That's not an option!**

Gillian: Shape shifter.

Blaise: Vampire.

Thea: I still say witch.

Hannah and Thierry: Shape shifter.

All other vampires: WTF??

Hannah: A vampire killed me thirty times.

Quinn: Fair enough. What's your excuse?

Thierry: We're monsters.

All vampires: SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!

James: Actually, just speak for Quinn and Ash.

**Keanna: Snog, Marry, Avoid? Mare, Ash and Morgead?**

James: Fuck. Snog Morgead, marry Mare and avoid Ash.

Poppy: Easy. Snog Ash, marry Morgead and avoid Mare.

Ash: Thanks Poppy

Mare: hmm. Thanks James.

Eric: snog Morgead, marry Mare and avoid Ash.

Ash: I know why James does, but why would you avoid me?

Eric: You scare me.

Ash: Fair enough.

Thea: same as Poppy.

Blaise: Snog Morgead, marry Ash and avoid Mare.

Ash: Is that a proposal, Blaise?

Gillian: Snog Mare...

Everyone apart from Gillian and David: WTF??

David: Let them! Let them do it! *Takes out video phone.*

Gillian: I'd want to marry Ash, though. He saved me. And Morgead scares the hell out of me.

*Morgead shrugs.*

Quinn: Snog Ash... we've done it before. No biggie. Marry Mare, to keep some dignity. Avoid Morgead.

Everyone apart from Quinn and Ash: You snogged ASH?

*Quinn and Ash shrug.*

Both: We're best friends. We experimented.

Rashel: Snog Morgead. Marry Ash. Avoid Mare.

Hannah: Same as Rashel.

Thierry: Avoid them all.

**I don't care what you think anyway, so I'm going on to Jez.**

Jez: Snog Mare, marry Morgead an avoid Ash.

Morgead: HOT!

*Jez smirks.*

Delos: same as Jez.

Maggie: same as Jez.

Keller: same as Rashel.

Galen: People already think I'm gay as it is. I'm not saying anything.

**Running out of questions... requests, anyone??**

**Its-Keanna-Babe x x **


	4. Chapter 4

**Night world Question Fanfic.**

**Sorry it's been so long!**

**Questions from: Vampirewithasecret:**

**.Jez out of anyone in the whole circle daybreak family who would you kill?**

Jez: Okay, I would have to say… Thierry. It's nothing personal… okay, maybe it is. You work me too hard. Seriously. Would ya give me a break once in a while?

All: Oh my Goddess, thank you for saying that!

Thierry: Thanks. Remember you have work tomorrow. And the next day. And the next. And the…

Jez: THIS IS WHAT I MEAN!

**Ash if you could do anything with no consequences what would it be?**

Ash: Threesome with Mare and Poppy.

Mare: Okay, no way on earth are you sharing my bed ever again.

Ash: I take it back! I take it back!

_So what would you do?_

Ash: Kidnap James and ship him off to France.

James: You see, this is why I don't like you.

**Jez have you ever had a crush on anyone none Morgead?**

Jez: Yes. I always did like Hugh.

Morgead: What, that spindly little thing? Okay, okay, I'm sorry... ouch!

Jez: Shut up about Hugh!

Hugh: Yeah. I'm fit, and I'm loved. Doncha want to be me?

**Keller, if you could hit anyone with a bus in circle daybreak who?**

Keller: It would have to be Jez. Gosh, why has she got to be so pretty, so amazing, popular? It sucks.

Jez: I guess that's a compliment?

Keller: And the fact that she's such a drip doesn't help.

Jez: Guess not, then.

**Questions from me**

**A million dollars or your soul mate?**

Mare: Ash, if you even answer I will shoot you.

Quinn: Um. Rashel. Because she's got an extra pointy piece of wood in the flat right now.

Rashel: Love you, honey.

James: Poppy is worth a million dollars.

*****_Ash pretends to be sick, but stops when Mare punches him.*_

Ash: OW!

Thierry: I already have a million dollars. In fact, I have a billion.

Hannah: Same

Ash: Why can't I answer?

Mare: Because you'll say money, and diss me like you have this entire interview.

Ash: Would not. I went through all this bother for you.

Mare: aw…

Ash: Some credit, please.

**Thierry/Hannah: Do you ever argue?**

Thierry: No, of course…

Hannah: All the time.

Thierry: Hannah!

Hannah: Well, we do. We're meant to tell the truth.

Thierry: In a grump.

Hannah: About the fact he's a workaholic, that he can't clean up his socks… and that in be-

Thierry: You know what, that's quite enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone :) I've had plenty suggestions this week, so this should be pretty long.**

**Questions from x-blackmeadow-x**

-If Justin Bieber was right here, right now... What would you do?

Ash: Punch his girly ass from here till Christmas. And then ask him how he does his hair… I actually sort of like it.

Mare: Kiss him… and make him sing Baby to me.

Ash: Do that and I'll lock you in the house for a week. Without any Ash Hugs.

Mare: Sorry. And I'd just like to mention that I have the best looking soul mate in the world and I love him. Mostly because… hang on, what was it?

Ash: _because he gives great Ash Hugs._

Mare: Because he gives great Ash Hugs.

Quinn: Get him to teach me dance moves. And then cut off all his hair so he won't attract anymore girls.

Rashel: Same as Mare.

Quinn: Excuse me?

Rashel: in the fact that I have the coolest soul mate in the world and he fights like… hang on, what was it?

Quinn: _Jackie Chan on steroids._

Rashel: Yeah, Jackie Chan on steroids.

James: Same as Quinn.

Poppy: Ogle him, but not do anything.

James: See, MY soul mate is well trained.

Poppy: Pardon?

James: I mean, my soul mate is the best and she could kick my butt into next week without even trying. And she's better looking than… Megan Fox?

Poppy: That was it

Gillian: Possibly marry him.

David: Shoot him, bury him, and stamp on him. He can't sing!  
**All the girls: SHUT UP!**

Thierry: I don't know who he is.

Hannah: Yes you do, you were singing him last week…

Thierry: I'm not doing this anymore. I'm leaving.

Hannah: Wait, baby…

**All girls: and I'm like- baby, baby, baby, oh- like baby, baby, baby, oh!**

Ash: when I was thirteen…

Quinn: I had my first love.

James: my heart is breaking but I keep on saying…

**All girls: baby, baby, baby oh! Yeah, yeah, yeah, and I'm gone **

_Can we get back to it now?_

Blaise: if I could cast a spell on that booty…

Thea: protect him from Blaise.

Eric: Whoa, déjà vu. Burn him. Alive.

Jez: Sing to him, and get him to let me meet Usher.

Morgead: I don't listen to his music.

Delos: who is this Justin Bieber?

Magz: love him like no other.

Delos: I'm not listening to this anymore. Thierry, wait up.

Magz: But… you're world is my world. And my fight is your fight.

**All girls: and my breath is your breath.**

Keller: call him a Nancy boy.

Galen: Get him to record a song for Keller.

Keller: But I don't like him.

Galen: Yes you do, you sang baby to me when you strip teased last weekend.

Keller: you said you wouldn't mention that!

**-What's your deepest secret that you haven't told ANYONE?  
**

Ash: when I was seven… I…

Mare: what?

Ash: dressed up in my mother's clothes and put on her lipstick.

Quinn: I actually asked Hunter to turn me into a vampire.

Rashel: I love the color pink.

Mare: I used to look for Ash through my telescope.

James: My father had an affair with a werewolf.

Poppy: My dad's not a witch.

Blaise: I fell in love with Eric.

Thea: I used to like Randy.

Eric: I fancied the pants off Blaise.

Jez: I kissed Hugh twice.

Morgead: Val saw me in the nude. Once. By accident.

Jez: Yeah, of course it was…

Keller: I really like dogs.

Galen: I hate being a leopard. I want to be a bird still.

Iliana: I dreamt about kissing Galen.

Maggie: If my brother said he didn't like Delos, I would leave him.

Gillian: I'm friends with Tanya.

David: I used to fancy Kim.

**Have you ever slept with your soul mate? **

Ash: Hell, yes!

Mare: ASH!

Quinn: We made love, if that's what you meant.

Rashel: *Blushes*

James: No. I… wouldn't really know what to do.

Poppy: its okay, I don't really mind.

Gillian: I'm not that sort of girl.

David: Yeah, well. You heard her.

Hannah: I guess its part of a relationship.

Jez: If he's good.

Morgead: Every night ;)

Maggie: No. I'm not old enough yet.

Keller: We're shape shifters. Of course we bloody have.

**Questions from: Michelle**

**Quinn why do you like being a vampire, and what's up with the diary you are  
scared of Rashel reading? And who's Winnie and why does she make you go oh!  
**

Quinn: I like being a vampire because I get to live forever with my soul mate. I don't want Rashel to read my diary because it's a secret, and because she stars in it a lot of the time. Winnie is in Keller's gang, and she happens to be totally fit. Though, not as much as my Rashel.

**Ash why does life suck with mare with you? I know you have told me  
**

Ash: Life sucks with Mare with me because I know I'm still not good enough for her. I just wish she'd get a better husband than me, though I love her with everything I've got.

**If u could marry someone who wasn't your soul mate? WHO!**

Ash: Megan Fox.

Mare: David Tenant.

Rashel: Channing Tatum.

Quinn: No one.

James: Jennifer Aniston.

Poppy: Taylor Lautner.

Blaise: I haven't got a soul mate.

Thea: David.

Eric: Blaise.

Hannah: No. No body.

Jez: Hugh.

Morgead: Raven.

Val: BACK OFF FROM MY GIRL.

Maggie: No one.

Keller: Brett.

Galen: Iliana.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, questions that were requested:**

**Questions from Vampirewithasecret**

_**If you could would you kiss Justin Bieber Ladies?**_

Poppy: that is honestly the silliest questions yet. Obviously I would

Jez: Uh huh.

Mare: I'd soo tap that.

Keller: nah, he's a pansy boy.

_**Says the girl who married Galen? Okay then.**_

**2. Do u like Demi Lovato?  
**

Ash: I liked her before she became up her own scrawny bum.

Jez: she's my secret obsession.

Everyone else: I liked her when she sang that song this is me.

_**3. Hi! Would u say hi to me if u didn't like me?  
**_

Ash: if you had two things. If you had fitness, and confidence.

Mare: who's idea was it for me to subject myself to such torture? He hasn't said one nice thing yet.

_**4. Would you ever join the program to stay off drugs gangs and alcohol cause I  
just signed a contract(from me Vampirewithasecret**_)

Thierry: Yes. And I think it's great that you've done this. Alcohol and drugs is a very serious matter and I'm glad you're mature enough to realize this. 

_**5. Jezable what r u going to do now that I called u that (from me  
Vampirewithasecret**_

Jez: find out where you live, bring a wooden stick, stick it into your heart and then say, "Don't call me that."

Morgead: she's not joking. She does that.

_**6. Keller do you hate me why? or why not?  
**_

Keller: I'm sure you're really nice but I find it hard to communicate and work in harmony with new people, so no.

_** have u ever stolen something**_

Galen: I stole five dollars from my mom so I could buy the latest edition of HEAT magazine. For a dare, obviously.

** would u rather eat a plate or Date Justin Bieber**

James: eat a plate, no competition. 

_**9. Ash would you rather be attached to Thierry for a year straight or to Blaise  
knowing That Mare will hate you for the rest of your life?**_

Ash: because I want to survive until this weekend to watch smack down, I'll go with Thierry.

**Vickythetwilgihtfan question**

**If you could marry your soul mate or any one else anywhere in the world where would it be?**

Ash: the moon.

Mare: Mars.

Quinn: Bahamas'. *smiles lovey dovey at Rashel.*

**Questions from AmberOwl:**

**What is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?**

Ash: falling over on that front porch.

Mare: My brother walking in on Ash and me…

James: the revenge inflicted by Quinn and Ash for dressing them like girls. They made me wear lipstick and go to Thierry's meeting.

Poppy: Having to turn down Ash. His face…

**Mare, do you enjoy kicking Ash:**

Mare: it's the only way to keep him in order, so yes.

**Questions from AsuCagafan:**

**If you were on a stranded desert island with your soul mate what would you do there?**

Mare: find a way home.

Ash: boring! We'd find something more interesting and time occupying to do ;)

**Are some of you still virgins?**

_Due to the embarrassment of said virgins, I will answer. James is a virgin, as is Gillian. _

**What body part of your soul mate does you like the most?**

Ash: Legs.

Mare: Hair.

Quinn: Legs.

Rashel: Smile.

Thierry: her face. The birthmark.

Hana: His little tosh. It's so sweet.

Jez: His hair.

Morgead: you have to concentrate really hard to see it… if you have X ray eyes.

Jez: EXCUSE ME?

Morgead: I was just going to say your dimples.


	7. Chapter 7

**Questions From: Vampirewithasecret: BTW she would like you to know she's a girl.**

**Are you all funny if so tell me a joke  
**

Ash: I know the best one! Okay, there was this man who couldn't pronounce things properly. He goes shopping one day, and goes to the bakery first. He says, "Can I have a bum please?" the girl behind the counter goes, "You mean a bun?" and he says, "Yes."

Next, he goes to a sweet shop. "Can I have some lick please?" he requests. The man behind the counter says, "You mean liquorice?" and the buyer replies, "Yes."

Finally, he goes to a super market. "Can I have some cock please?" the woman behind the counter says, "Do you mean coke?" and the man says, "Yes."

On the way home, he says to the woman next to him so he can put his seat belt on, "Can you hold my bum and lick my cock?"

Mare: ASH!

Ash: What?

Mare: That's disgusting. I have a much better one. Okay, there's three men talking and they see a sign. It says, "Go down this slide and you will land in whatever you scream." Two of the men remember this. The other does not.

The first man, the English man, goes down the slide; screaming, "Gold!" he lands in a pot of gold.

The second man, the Scottish man, goes down screaming "Silver!" he lands in silver.

The third man, the Irish man who didn't pay attention, goes down screaming, "Weeee!" can you guess what he landed in?

Quinn: Mine is so much better! There are three men discussing the new pub in the village. It's about to be named. The first suggests the queen's head. The second thinks the queen's arms. The third and final one thinks the queens legs.

The next day, this man comes back and says it's been named the queens legs. He says he has to go because, "The queen's legs have just opened and I'm hoping to get a drink."

Rashel: That's disgraceful!

Ash: But funny.

Jez: This one is dedicated to Morgead. A man buys a dog. He goes to the fire brigade and asks what he should call this dog. The fireman says, "The first things that pops into your mind."

The man names his dog Willy.

Then he buys a new house. He goes to the ambulance and asks what he should call it. The ambulance says, "Go into a pub and name it the first thing you see."

So the man goes into a pub, and the first thing he sees is a hairy bum.

The next week, he goes off to the police station. "I have a problem," he says.

"What?" says the policeman?

"I've looked all over my hairy bum but I can't find my Willy."

**That's quite enough!**

Poppy: but I got a good one!

**Oh, go on then.**

Poppy: okay, this shifter goes to the doctor. He says, "I've think I've got rabies…"

Shape shifters: NO JOKES ABOUT SHIFTERS.

Keller: Or else, vamp bitch. I can take you.

**2. Ash you suck and so do you Gillian (I know not a question)**

Gillian: Oh. Okay.

**Questions from AsuCagafan:**

**To James: How the hecks are you still a virgin?!? For Gillian, I sort of  
expected that but yeah.**

James: I have the desires. I just don't want to disappoint.

Poppy: it can get painful, actually. When you walk in and see him lying there… it's so unfair.

**Ash: Like a virgin! Touched for the very first time…**

**Quinn: OH!**

**Ash: Like a virgin.**

James: SHUT UP. 

**To everyone:  
is the one person you really want to kill right now? (Only one people!)**

**Okay, (Keanna speaking) this is going to get long and confusing. Right- in order: Poppy, James, Ash and Mare, Quinn and Rashel, Blaise and Thea, Hannah and Thierry, Jez and Morgead, Delos and Magz, Keller, Galen. Okay? (Order answered in)**

Poppy: Blaise. I know for a fact she flirts with James.

James: Ash. If he makes one more joke about me…

**Ash: Ha. Let's talk about sex, baby, let's talk about you and me… **

**Quinn: Try this one: Wanna give you some birthday sex, birthday sex…**

**Ash: I can make your bed rock girl…**

**James: THAT's it! *They begin to fight.***

_**Wait. Ash needs to answer next.**_

Ash: Todd and Vic.

Mare: I was kidding, I told you!

Ash: Gr.

Mare: Jez. We had this huge argument last night. I do love you Jez, but there's no one else I can say…

Quinn: Timmy.

Rashel: That's not fair, Quinn, he tries…

Quinn: I. Don't. Like. Him.

Rashel: Blaise. Same reason as Poppy. She flirts with Quinn.

Blaise: I resent these accusations. They're not true.

Thea: Who would you kill?

Blaise: Poppy or Rashel so I can carry on flirting with their men.

_**Cat fight!!!**_

_**No. vampire, human and witch fit!!!**_

Thea: Headmaster. He expelled Blaise again.

Hannah: Maya, but I already killed her.

Thierry: Keanna, for making me do this blasted interview.

**This sounds perverted but I'm really curious but...who's always on top? XD**

ash: Mare.

Quinn: Me.

Mare: Me.

Rashel: Quinn.

Blaise: Me. Depending on who it is.

Thea: *blushes* Eric.

Hannah: Thierry.

Thierry: Me.

Jez: Me.

Morgead: Jez.

Delos: we haven't done it yet.

Keller: it's hard to tell…

**Questions from: x-blackmeadow-x**

**Is any of you planning to have a baby? If you ARE planning to have one; what  
would you like it to be (boy or girl)?**

Poppy: No. we can't have one.

Ash: Um… yes, I think. I'd like a boy.

Mare: Well, okay. Confessions. I am not a vampire. I lied. So yes, we want a baby. I would like a boy, a mini little Ash.

Quinn: We can't have one.

Rashel: I would have liked a girl, though.

Blaise: A girl, to teach her the powers of seduction.

Thea: A boy, because they're really rare for witches.

Hannah: We can't have one. Well, I'm pregnant, but that's down to artificial insemination.

Jez: A girl.

Morgead: did we agree on that? Because I was thinking just you and me for a while…

Galen: I'd love a little girl…

Keller: A boy.

**-Do you think that your current soul mate isn't "the one" that you've always  
imagined it to be?**

Ash: Yeah, I always thought mine would be Amanda Holden or Beyonce.

Mare: Jeremy…

Quinn: I never though mine would be a human. If anyone, Dove.

Rashel: I thought mine would be a human, but seeing as I can still battle and have fun with mine, its fine and works out.

**-Are you getting annoyed by us (NIGHTWORLD FANATICS) questioning you AND  
dragging you in this interview?**

Ash: No, I just love talking to vermin.

Thierry: Yes. These questions are abusive, Keanna! What have you got to say for yourself?

**I didn't come up with them!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Night world Character Questions**

**Sorry, I know this is long overdue...**

**Question(s) from: Mac92795**

**What is the thing you most dislike about your soul mate?**

Poppy: He won't sleep in the same room as me.

James: She keeps pestering me about you know what.

Ash: You know what, hang on. Let me interrupt this for a moment. James, you are my cousin, so I seem to have this ridiculous desire to make sure you're okay. So I'm intervening and ordering- yes, ordering- you to lose the big V. Quinn has set up a nice room- and you're going right now. Yes you are, so don't argue.

**Everybody: BYE!**

_**Can we get back to the interview please?**_

Mare: I don't like that he's not really that smart.

Ash: did you not just see what I did? I quote Shakespeare. Of course I'm smart.

Mare: Uh huh.

Ash: Well, seeing as we're on the subject, I don't like that she kicks me- a lot.

Quinn: She fights as good as I do, and she's not even a vampire.

Rashel: Ah, but I'm a shifter.

Quinn: Correction- you might be.

Rashel: This brings us to what I dislike about Quinn. He always has to be right.

Eric: She's so perfect.

Thea: That was what I was going to say.

Eric: Aw, we're so right for each other!

Keller: Okay, one word. Disgusting.

Galen: She's so fierce. It scares me a little.

Ash: That would be because you're secretly a woman.

Keller: I'll scratch your eyes out, Ash.

Quinn: Ooh, he's so scared.

Keller: You too, Quinn.

Quinn: Rashel!

Keller: I don't like, as we're discussing this, the fact that he's more feminine than me.

Ash: Told you.

One second later: OWCH!

Thierry: KELLER!

Keller: Don't look at me.

***Mare looks pleased with herself***

**JAMES AND POPPY RETURN, SMILING MADLY. **

**Question(s) from: AsuCagafan**

**If you could kiss anyone in the room (not including your soul mate), who  
would it be?**

James: Thea. Mhmm...

Poppy: Ash...

Mare: He's dead.

**Whoa, dramatic!**

Ash: Everybody who doesn't have a dick.

Quinn: That includes Galen, then?

Rashel: It would have to be someone who could fight. So... Galen.

Ash and Quinn: WHAT?

Quinn: I like Blaise. I like a girl who's feisty... as you can see.

Blaise: Eric. Don't ask.

Thea: James. Because now I know he would too, he's a sure catch. Plus, he knows how loving a witch goes.

Eric: Gillian. She's sweet.

Gillian: Can't I just say David?

**No.**

Gillian: Well, the old David was a different person, so really it counts.

**Fine. **

David: It's got to be Tanya, ain't it?

Hannah: My Therapist, the one whose name I've completely forgotten.

Thierry: Hana.

**You do this every time, expecting me to argue, but really I don't care about you so I'm moving on.**

Jez: Hugh.

Morgead: Raven. For variety.

Maggie: Claire.

**Excuse me?**

Maggie: I don't want a guy, because Delos will kill them. But he has morals, so wouldn't kill a woman. So it has to be Claire, because Thea is too loved up, Blaise scares me, as does Keller and Jez and Rashel, so...

**You really thought about this.**

Delos: But I get to answer Blaise.

Keller: That Brett guy. I always did wonder about him.

Galen: Iliana. Because she likes me.

**What would you rather be doing right now?**

James: Sleeping.

Poppy: Same. Who knew _it _could be so tiring?

Mare: Watching the stars.

Ash: What she won't let me do until tonight...

Blaise: Planning how to get the latest jock in school.

Thea and Eric: Planning our anniversary!

**Cute. And by that, I mean, stop it because it's making me feel sick.**

Gillian: Practising spells with Poppy and Thea.

David: Playing ball with my mates. Or Ash and James, someone who's free.

Rashel: Play fighting.

Quinn: Mattress Tango. It's awesome.

Hannah: Finding out more about my past.

Thierry: Whatever she wants to do.

Jez: Drinking Morgy's blood.

Morgead: Funnily enough, drinking Jez's blood.

Maggie: Having a pedicure...

Delos: Using my fridge. Did you know you could put food in one of those things?

Keller: Teaching Galen to shift.

Galen: Stopping her from teaching me to shift.

**To all the guys: Who do you HONESTLY think is the hottest in the room?**

Ash: Jez.

James: Blaise.

Thierry: Keller.

Quinn: Jez.

Morgead: Jez.

Eric: Sorry, but its Blaise, Thea.

**To all the girls: If for just one night, who would you sleep with? (Not your  
soul mate or the same gender either...)**

Poppy: IT'S GOT TO BE A GIRL?

**Yes. Not my question, so don't blame me.**

Poppy: Fine... Thea.

Mare: Um... Maggie.

Thea: Gillian.

Blaise: Keller and Jez, because we could have some fun...

Gillian: Thea. Or Mare, I'm not picky.

Rashel: Mare, I guess.

Hannah: I would never put our working relationship at risk because of embarrassment.

Jez: Gonna have to agree with Blaise. But I'll add Rashel into the mix.

Maggie: Mare, because we're best friends.

Keller: Blaise, Jez, Rashel... my girls.

**Questions from Insanely me:**

**Have you ever had a pet?**

James: *Sobs* Mr Fluffy...

Poppy: That's his old hamster. He drank the blood when he was four. I had a cat.

Mare: I had a dog.

Ash: You are joking, right?

Quinn: I had a cat when I was human.

Rashel: No pets. No family.

Jez: No.

Morgead: Gold fishes, named Jezebel and Morgy.

**What's your favourite memory from school?**

James: Meeting Poppy.

Poppy: Meeting James.

Mare: Moon Class.

Ash: leaving.

Quinn: High five! That's what I was going to say!

Rashel: School? Oh, the place I only went to keep up appearances? I'm joining Ash and saying leaving too.

**Questions from ****rashel..quinn**

**This may sound perverted but have any of you ever role played with your  
soul mate to spice up your sex life (for anyone who does not know its dressing  
up or acting a role)?**

James: No.

Mare: We don't need ours spiced up…

Rashel: Well, of course.

Blaise: It's the only way, honey.

Quinn: That's my girl

Blaise: You wish.

Jez: No. I would never do that to myself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Night world Character Questions**

**Sorry, I know this is long overdue...**

**Question(s) from: Mac92795**

**What is the thing you most dislike about your soul mate?**

Poppy: He won't sleep in the same room as me.

James: She keeps pestering me about you know what.

Ash: You know what, hang on. Let me interrupt this for a moment. James, you are my cousin, so I seem to have this ridiculous desire to make sure you're okay. So I'm intervening and ordering- yes, ordering- you to lose the big V. Quinn has set up a nice room- and you're going right now. Yes you are, so don't argue.

**Everybody: BYE!**

_**Can we get back to the interview please?**_

Mare: I don't like that he's not really that smart.

Ash: did you not just see what I did? I quote Shakespeare. Of course I'm smart.

Mare: Uh huh.

Ash: Well, seeing as we're on the subject, I don't like that she kicks me- a lot.

Quinn: She fights as good as I do, and she's not even a vampire.

Rashel: Ah, but I'm a shifter.

Quinn: Correction- you might be.

Rashel: This brings us to what I dislike about Quinn. He always has to be right.

Eric: She's so perfect.

Thea: That was what I was going to say.

Eric: Aw, we're so right for each other!

Keller: Okay, one word. Disgusting.

Galen: She's so fierce. It scares me a little.

Ash: That would be because you're secretly a woman.

Keller: I'll scratch your eyes out, Ash.

Quinn: Ooh, he's so scared.

Keller: You too, Quinn.

Quinn: Rashel!

Keller: I don't like, as we're discussing this, the fact that he's more feminine than me.

Ash: Told you.

One second later: OWCH!

Thierry: KELLER!

Keller: Don't look at me.

***Mare looks pleased with herself***

**JAMES AND POPPY RETURN, SMILING MADLY. **

**Question(s) from: AsuCagafan**

**If you could kiss anyone in the room (not including your soul mate), who  
would it be?**

James: Thea. Mhmm...

Poppy: Ash...

Mare: He's dead.

**Whoa, dramatic!**

Ash: Everybody who doesn't have a dick.

Quinn: That includes Galen, then?

Rashel: It would have to be someone who could fight. So... Galen.

Ash and Quinn: WHAT?

Quinn: I like Blaise. I like a girl who's feisty... as you can see.

Blaise: Eric. Don't ask.

Thea: James. Because now I know he would too, he's a sure catch. Plus, he knows how loving a witch goes.

Eric: Gillian. She's sweet.

Gillian: Can't I just say David?

**No.**

Gillian: Well, the old David was a different person, so really it counts.

**Fine. **

David: It's got to be Tanya, ain't it?

Hannah: My Therapist, the one whose name I've completely forgotten.

Thierry: Hana.

**You do this every time, expecting me to argue, but really I don't care about you so I'm moving on.**

Jez: Hugh.

Morgead: Raven. For variety.

Maggie: Claire.

**Excuse me?**

Maggie: I don't want a guy, because Delos will kill them. But he has morals, so wouldn't kill a woman. So it has to be Claire, because Thea is too loved up, Blaise scares me, as does Keller and Jez and Rashel, so...

**You really thought about this.**

Delos: But I get to answer Blaise.

Keller: That Brett guy. I always did wonder about him.

Galen: Iliana. Because she likes me.

**What would you rather be doing right now?**

James: Sleeping.

Poppy: Same. Who knew _it _could be so tiring?

Mare: Watching the stars.

Ash: What she won't let me do until tonight...

Blaise: Planning how to get the latest jock in school.

Thea and Eric: Planning our anniversary!

**Cute. And by that, I mean, stop it because it's making me feel sick.**

Gillian: Practising spells with Poppy and Thea.

David: Playing ball with my mates. Or Ash and James, someone who's free.

Rashel: Play fighting.

Quinn: Mattress Tango. It's awesome.

Hannah: Finding out more about my past.

Thierry: Whatever she wants to do.

Jez: Drinking Morgy's blood.

Morgead: Funnily enough, drinking Jez's blood.

Maggie: Having a pedicure...

Delos: Using my fridge. Did you know you could put food in one of those things?

Keller: Teaching Galen to shift.

Galen: Stopping her from teaching me to shift.

**To all the guys: Who do you HONESTLY think is the hottest in the room?**

Ash: Jez.

James: Blaise.

Thierry: Keller.

Quinn: Jez.

Morgead: Jez.

Eric: Sorry, but its Blaise, Thea.

**To all the girls: If for just one night, who would you sleep with? (Not your  
soul mate or the same gender either...)**

Poppy: IT'S GOT TO BE A GIRL?

**Yes. Not my question, so don't blame me.**

Poppy: Fine... Thea.

Mare: Um... Maggie.

Thea: Gillian.

Blaise: Keller and Jez, because we could have some fun...

Gillian: Thea. Or Mare, I'm not picky.

Rashel: Mare, I guess.

Hannah: I would never put our working relationship at risk because of embarrassment.

Jez: Gonna have to agree with Blaise. But I'll add Rashel into the mix.

Maggie: Mare, because we're best friends.

Keller: Blaise, Jez, Rashel... my girls.

**Questions from Insanely me:**

**Have you ever had a pet?**

James: *Sobs* Mr Fluffy...

Poppy: That's his old hamster. He drank the blood when he was four. I had a cat.

Mare: I had a dog.

Ash: You are joking, right?

Quinn: I had a cat when I was human.

Rashel: No pets. No family.

Jez: No.

Morgead: Gold fishes, named Jezebel and Morgy.

**What's your favourite memory from school?**

James: Meeting Poppy.

Poppy: Meeting James.

Mare: Moon Class.

Ash: leaving.

Quinn: High five! That's what I was going to say!

Rashel: School? Oh, the place I only went to keep up appearances? I'm joining Ash and saying leaving too.

**Questions from ****rashel..quinn**

**This may sound perverted but have any of you ever role played with your  
soul mate to spice up your sex life (for anyone who does not know its dressing  
up or acting a role)?**

James: No.

Mare: We don't need ours spiced up…

Rashel: Well, of course.

Blaise: It's the only way, honey.

Quinn: That's my girl

Blaise: You wish.

Jez: No. I would never do that to myself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the wait guys.**

**I have one more problem. I've been saving the reviews so I have the questions lined up for now, but Inbox deleted one of them. I'm not sure which one it is, so if someone's questions aren't in here, it's because of that. Send me them again and I'll do them within two working days.**

**Thanks x **

**Questions from: lamia vampress**

**Between you and your soul mate, who would win a fight?**

James: I have more training and time on my hands, so I would say me.

Ash: I couldn't hurt her, so Mare. She has one hell of a right hook.

Mare: Have we got this in official writing? Can I hang it up?

Quinn: Draw. We both have serious advantages. Me being a vampire. Her being an impossibly good fighter and able to do emotional black mail.

Rashel: You have to use your assets, don't you?

Hannah: I can't imagine fighting him.

Gillian: I daren't say. Would we be allowed to use magic?

Blaise: Why all the questions about soul mates? Haven't you got the message yet? I don't HAVE one.

Thea: Neither of us could do it.

Jez: I would.

Morgead: Err... no. It would be me. Flirting would be disallowed I'm sure, so me.

Jez: Gr.

Keller: I hate to say it, but me.

Galen: Ah, I accepted that long ago.

Maggie: Delos, if he could bring himself to try.

**Who'd you want to be your other soul mate in the daybreak group?**

Ash: I'm not answering a question like that.

Mare: Smart boy.

Quinn: Maybe Jez. She's like a vampire Rashel.

Rashel: Hm. Maybe Morgead.

_Why?_

Rashel: SOMEONE would need to comfort him after Jez left. Plus, it would be a cool revenge.

James: Mare. Not sure why but I wouldn't want to say anyone else.

Poppy: Maybe Ash?

_Why?_

Poppy: Well, I know he finds me attractive, or at least did, so I wouldn't feel rejected.

**If you could change lives with one of the day breakers, who would it be?**

Ash: My life is perfection. Why would I want to trade that?

Mare: Smart boy.

Quinn: I would say... Thierry. The money would be helpful.

Rashel... Hm. Morgead. I've been eyeing that fighting stick for a while now.

James: Poppy.

Poppy: James.

_How sickening. Lovely, really._

Hannah: I would say Mare. I would like to be a normal human for a little while.

Mare: Normal? With a soul mate like Ash? Rethink that one, darling.

Thierry: Delos. One rich boy to another, right?

Keller: Rashel.

Galen: Ash, maybe? Or Quinn?

Keller: There'd better be a good reason, baby?

Galen: Well. They're respected men.

Keller: Boys.

Galen: Whatever.

Jez: Iliana, for like two minutes. The hair would get too annoying.

Morgead: Hm. Quinn.


End file.
